Ultraman Tiga (character)
"The name of the Titan is... Ultraman Tiga" —Yuzare, The One Who Inherits the Light is the first Heisei Ultra hero to appear, ending the 15-year-long hiatus the Ultraman franchise had. Set in a universe different from all previous series, Ultraman Tiga introduced new and radical updates to the Ultraman character for a new generation of audiences; most notably him being the first Ultraman with multiple combat modes and non-red colors (Purple and Gold). He is also considered one of the most popular entries in the franchise, having had more exposure on TV and in film as compared to other Heisei Ultra heroes (a 52-episode series, three crossover films in 1998, 1999, 2008, and two direct sequels in 2000 and 2001). History Ultraman Tiga Ancient Times Tiga was once the leader of the Dark Giants, and was a great destroyer, but had since shed his shadowy nature in favor of the light and turned on his comrades and sealing them in statue form behind a great seal. He eventually became the strongest of a trio of Ultra warriors among the Ultra colony which protected an ancient civilization on Earth. Tiga and his team saved the Civilization from countless catastrophes. After their duty was done, they were laid to rest inside a giant pyramid until the Earth needed them again. Their essences departed for the Land of Light leaving behind physical replicas of their forms for a future generation. Revival of the Ancient Giant An ancient legend of a village stated that long ago the village was attacked by a terrible monster but saved by a giant. After that battle the giant returned to the mountain and disappeared with the people of the village worshiping his memory, the Giant of Light. Years later a wandering monster hunter stumbled upon the legendary Spark Lens beside a monster she had just killed, not knowing what it was she keep it but when she approached a village under attack by a monster the Spark Lens started to shiver. The village's wooden defenses were no match for the monster and the village was heavily damaged with the defenders of the village trying to confront it with spears. It turned out the monster was 'summoned' to that time by a sorcerer who wanted to prevent the revival of Tiga by destroying the golden pyramid in which his remains lay petrified (The very same one Daigo would enter and discover Ultraman Tiga in Episode One of Ultraman Tiga). When Tsubasa, the son of Daigo and Rena who was sent into the past by the sorcerer, saw the Spark Lens which fell out the monster hunter's bag. He instantly noticed it resembled the one his father used to transform into Tiga. He grabbed it away before the monster hunter could object and transformed into Tiga. The monster was defeated easily but at the end Tiga disappears as Tsubasa was not destined to truly wield his power, even if he had the right genetics, and the whole village was devastated. Later Amui; a country boy who befriended Tsubasa, tells the village he saw the giant of light, but nobody believed him until the defenders stated they saw Tiga as well. Hearing this one of the seers in the village claimed the prophecy was coming true and soon someone in their village would be the one to awaken Tiga. Though Tiga defeated the sorcerer's first monster, he sent his strongest monster and his two acolytes to try and destroy the pyramid again. The villagers, with help from another village's elites, and the monster hunter fought the two acolytes but Tsubasa failed to defeat the monster Dogouf who defeated Tiga easily . Tsubasa reverted to human form exhausted and the ancient Spark Lens was almost trampled by Dogufu but Amui saved it and turned out to be the one who would fulfill the prophecy. He used the device to transform into Tiga ultimately stopping Dogufu by using Tiga Power Type's finishing move after a tough battle. Tsubasa then fixed his jet and returned to the future with Tiga watching over the village ever since. Though the village disappeared in time, the land came to be known as Tiga, a vital clue that allowed GUTS to find the pyramid in the first place. Present Times: Recovered Tiga's body laid petrified in the golden pyramid and was discovered when the TPC branch GUTS was dispatched to search for the pyramid spoken of in a holographic message from the ancient civilization. They intended to find Tiga in a last ditch effort to stop the two beasts that had appeared; Melba and Golza. However, the two beasts destroyed the pyramid and began to destroy the petrified Ultra beings. However, before Tiga could be destroyed, he was rejuvenated when he merged with the GUTS Pilot Daigo, and quickly destroyed Melba, while Golza fled. Defending Earth and Battling Evils Tiga would continue to serve Earth, albeit without his Ultra comrades. Later on the Holographic message told Daigo that he and Tiga were one and the same, implying that he was once Tiga in a past life. As the time passes Tiga would face powerful opponent such as Gagi, Gobunyu, Kyrieloid, Weaponizers, Evil Tiga , Zoiger and other powerful opponents sometimes with or without the aid of GUTS. Final Battle However as his time on earth began to draw to a close when the servants of Darkness began to attack. The first of these was Gijera a servant of the darkness itself that threatened to drown humanity in a dreamlike euphoria. Tiga barely kept the floral monster from unleashing its maddening pollen on Mankind. The final servant of darkness was Zoiger, who Tiga destroyed with great difficulty. Tiga's final battle took place upon the appearance of Gatanozoa; the master of all Darkness which Gijera and Zoiger bowed to. Tiga was defeated by the evil lord and was petrified once again. But Tiga was revived by the hopes of the children of the world which transformed them into beings of light to merge with the Titan. This rejuvenation allowed Tiga to transform into his Glitter form and destroy the evil god. After the darkness was destroyed Tiga's time on earth was done and the Spark Lens disintegrated. Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey Decision and The Ancient Awakening Two years after Tiga defeated Gatanozoa, Daigo and Rena had become engaged with the date of their marriage fast approaching. However, due to TPC's folly the Dark Giants had awoken. Upon the intervention of Kamila; Tiga's former comrade, Daigo began having visions and nightmares until one where he was beaten by the human forms of the three Dark Ultras until he was given another Spark Lens and told to go to Lulu Island where Kamila and her loyal partners waited. The spirit of Yuzare explained to Tiga what became of the giant's civilization, Kamila, Tiga and the other two dark giants had caused a civil war amongst the Earthbound Ultras, having them destroy themselves until only a few were left. She explained Kamila's plan, the three were trapped behind a barrier on Lulu Island that would hold for a century but if he used the power of darkness the barrier would shatter. Daigo decided to deal with his past life's unfinished business and set out for Lulu Island with Guts and his wife arriving shortly after him. Battle Against The Dark Giants Once there Daigo used the Dark Spark Lens, transforming into Tiga but due to the Dark Spark Len's power he transformed into Tiga's original form; Dark Tiga, a warrior of Darkness. This transformation broke the pyramid of Light that bound the Dark Giants to the island, but before they enjoyed their freedom, they were pit against their former friend. Tiga fought against his two past partners, Hudra and Darramb. Refusing their offer to join them, Tiga fought them both, one at a time, and barely managed to defeat them both, after absorbing their dark energy, he was able to dispel portions of the the darkness inside him and achieve purer forms of himself. The Last Showdown After finishing off his former comrade, Tiga finally fought Kamila herself, who was not holding back against her old lover. GUTS arrived on the island to investigate shortly before and Rena, using Guts Wing 1, entered the battlefield attracting Kamila's attention. Kamila was about to destroy the Jet, but Tiga shielded Rena with his own body. This act of benevolence dispelled the last of his Darkness completely and he was returned to his normal form. But the battle wasn't over. Enraged that her former lover had found a new beloved, Kamila awakened the Darkness from the depths of the island, and merged with it, becoming her ultimate form; Demonzoa. The gaseous beast attacked Tiga, who was unable to fight back. After a short battle, Tiga was killed by Demonzoa, and Kamila was ready to destroy the world. But The souls of the fallen warriors of the Island gave their remaining power to Tiga, reviving and transforming him once again into his Glitter form. This time Demonozoa could not harm him so she grabbed him and absorbed him into herself where his Light was unleashed, Tiga destroyed the beast, and Kamila with it. Later after Daigo had returned to human form he found the dying body of Kamila, who confessed that she once wished for the power of Light as well. Daigo held her hand as the darkness's grip on her was relinquished and she died a pure soul. This was Daigo's final battle as Tiga, and the legacy of mankind's protecter was passed onto Tiga's successor, Ultraman Dyna, to defend the Earth in Tiga's place. Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warrior of Light Although Daigo doesn't appear in the Movie, this Tiga reappeared because of humanity's hope to save Ultraman Dyna, with both of the Ultra warriors managing to destroy Queen Monera with all there move Tiga uses the Zepillion Ray and Dyna uses the Solgent ray and Queen Monera is defeated. Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, and Ultraman Gaia: Battle In Hyperspace Just like before, this Tiga alongside Dyna appeared due Tsutomu's desire to save Gaia and to defeat King of Mons and his allies. All of this came about by a ball that granted wishes. Tiga battle Scylla and managed to destroy him with the Zeppilion ray. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga tv series, Ultraman Tiga participated in the Dark Spark War with other Ultras that came from other universes against the forces of evil. In the War, Ultraman Tiga faced Golza but in their midst battle, Darker Gale apeared and turned every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. With the war over an unknown warrior appeared and faced Darker Gale but like others he also turned into Spark Dolls but he was kept within his Spark Device and fall alongside other Spark Dolls. It was revealed Tiga was part of Daker Gale's collection. The One Who Hates Dreams At the end of the episode, Tiga's Spark Doll was shown to held by Darker Gale. Darker Gale used the Dark Dummy Spark to corrupt Tiga's Spark Doll and turn him into his dark past self: Tiga Dark. Tiga Dark attacked Jean-Killer and severely damaged him so much that it made him revert back to his Human Host, Tomoya. At the moment Hikaru discovered that Tomoya was the one controlling the gargantuan robot, but while wondering who attacked him, Tiga Dark appeared before them. Taro told them it was Ultraman Tiga, Alien Valky tried to correct him, saying it was his "cooler" form, Tiga Dark but his speech fell on deaf ears, as he said it too far away from them. Tiga Dark attacked the trio with a Light Bullet, but Ultraman Taro managed to use Ultra Telekinesis to deflect the attack, which fell on Valky knocking him out. Ultraman Taro told the duo to run as quickly as possible but as they argued Tiga fired another Light Bullet that Taro noted was too strong to deflect. As such Taro teleport the three away to safety. Tiga Dark was not seen again until after the rematch between Jean-Killer and Ginga, a battle Ginga one by destroying Tomoya's Dummy Spark, rendering Jean-Killer immobile. Tiga appeared and began to fight Ginga, who was able to barely match him. To uneven the odds, Tiga transformed Valkie into a giant to do battle with him. Together they began to overpower Ginga, until Tomoya reactivated Jean-Killer as Jean-Nine. Ginga and Jean-Nine eventually overpowered the two, finishing them of with their finishers and returning them to Spark Doll form. Tiga fell, but he fell in his purified form. Ultraman Ginga Movie Special Tiga appears in this special.He was shown in trailers fighting Tyrant. Hikaru Ultra Lives into him after witnessing Alien Icarus living several monsters and himself into the powerful kaiju. During the fight, Jean Nine comes to his aid. He is shown to use the Zepellion Ray. Darkness and Light Kenta Ultra Lives into Tiga along with Seiichiro and Chigusa, who lived into Seven and Ultraman to assist Jean Nine in restraining Super Grand King so Hikaru can get through to Misuzu. Despite their efforts, Super Grand King ultimately defeats them. Your Future After Ginga defeated Darker Gale, Tiga is assumed to have returned to normal and went back to his universe in the form of a ball of light like the other Spark Dolls. Profile, Features, Forms and Techniques Profile *'Home World': Unknown *'Height': 53 m *'Weight': 44,000 t *'Age': Over 30 Millions Years Old *'Time Limit': 3 minutes Body Features *'Tiga Crystal': The crystal on Tiga's forehead, it is required for Tiga's type changes. It is also used to manipulate light energy for various other techniques. *'Tiga Eyes': Tiga possesses natural night vision as he can see just as clearly in the dark as he can in bright light. *'Protectors': The yellow bands on his upper body, they are indestructible pieces of armor, the sturdiest portions of his anatomy. They are also used to perform the Tiga Slicer implying they can charge and manipulate energy. *'Tiga Ultra Armor': Tiga's skin can withstand high heat environments and low temperatures. It is does not show scratches and is resistant to fire and beams. *'Arms': While Tiga's techniques mostly require energy be emitted from his arms, they are also excellent for defense. His bare hands can catch energy bullets and he once caught energy bullets from Zoiger and Enomena and threw them back. These same properties make them excellent for defense because Tiga can block energy blasts with his bare hands. Standard Abilities Powers and techniques Tiga can use in all his forms. *'Hand Slash': An energy blast fired from his hand. Just a standard energy blast, performed by cupping one hand to his side, and using the other to toss the energy, like a disc, or a slash from his head. *'Ultra Growth': Tiga can change his size at will with his maximum height being from 53 meters. *'Tiga Teleporting': Tiga is able to teleport anything he wants to anyplace he wants. This move uses an amount of energy depending on what he teleports and where. *'Tiga Barrier': Tiga can create a powerful barrier with his both palms extended outward. This can stop any energy based attacks. *'Tiga Pitfall': Tiga can quickly gather energy into his right fist and blast it at the ground underneath foes creating a pit that his enemies will fall into exploding only seconds later. However, this revert any Type back to Multi Type. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Tiga can leap to great heights and distances. *'Type Change': Tiga can switch between any of his three other Type: Power, Sky and Multi. Forms , Tiga's default form, equal parts strength and mobility. Despite the fact that Tiga is a physical fighter, this is where his energy manipulation abilities were best demonstrated. It is designed for melee combat despite his psychic abilities. In the 4kids dub it is known as "Omni-mode." Its body colors are silver, red, and purple. *'Flight speed': Mach 5 *'Running speed': Mach 1.5 *'Underwater speed': Mach 1.5 *'Burrowing speed': Mach 1.5 *'Jumping distance': 800 m *'Grip Strength': 50,000 t Techniques Special Moves *'Zepellion Ray': Ultraman Tiga's signature move in Multi type, used as a finishing skill against most monsters. It is charged using the arms and then fired off as a white, incinerating laser. It is twice as powerful as Dyna's Solgent Ray. It can destroy monsters in one blow. **'TD Bomber': While using with Dyna's New Solgent Ray it creates a beam which can destroy any gigantic monsters such as Queen Monera. *'Special Timer Flash': Tiga unleashes intense light from his color timer, first used on Abolbas and then the monster Bakugon. In UFE3, it's revealed that this move is more powerful than Zepellion Ray. *'Specium Ray': Tiga can fire his own version of the Specium Ray. Due to the nature of events it is unknown if this is canon. Used in New Century Ultraman Legend. It is silver like the original Ultraman's. Physical Techniques *'Ultra Head Butt': A self explanatory technique. *'Tiga Multi Punch': A technique of Multiple punches dished out at close quarters, the purpose of this technique is to determine the opponent's weakness. *'Tiga Multi Kick': A variation of the Ultra Kick, can be a roundhouse kick, straight kick, high kick, double kick etc. *'Tiga Multi Chop': A series of chops, the purpose of this technique is to break through the opponent's touch skin, but it has never been used successfully. *'Tiga Tornado': Tiga spins at high speeds to repel attacks. Used on the Alien Raybeak solders. *'Slap Shot': Tiga jumps towards the enemy and his energized hand cut through the enemy via a chop. Used to save Rena from Deshmonia. *'Ultra Brain Chop': Similar to the Slap Shot but with a normal chop, it is none the less very powerful as it wounds can be fatal. Used on Evil Tiga. *'Ultra Jumping Knee Drop': A flying knee strike. *'Ultra Cross Barrier': Tiga crosses his arms, somehow able to stop enemy beams. *'Ultra Singled Outtakes': A technique for catching a sword between one's hand. Used against Sakuna Oni. *'Ultra Whipper': A throwing technique that has the enemy raised over Tiga's shoulders. **'Ultra Leg Whip': A throw technique using the opponent's leg. *'Ultra Power': A technique to summon great strength. Used to throw Kyrieloid 2 into the air. Other Techniques *'Tiga Slicer': An energy wave that can cut through things like the Ultra Slash. Tiga performs it by placing his arms on his shoulders, then quickly thrusting them forward, along with the Cutter Beam. *'Specium Multi-Ray': Tiga can fire the Specium Ray using the same stance as Ultraman, however he fires it in the form of multiple energy blasts. *'Ultra Heat Hag': Tiga can charge his entire body with energy to heat himself up to staggering degrees. He then grabs hold on his enemy, and causes them to explode. *'Hand Shooter': A beam from both hands shot forward. Used twice while flying. Used to cut off Magnia's beam attack on the GUTS mecha in episode 22. *'Timer Flash': A flash of light from his Color Timer that erases illusions. *'Ultra Fix': Tiga can fire a beam from his palm that will hold an enemy in place; it freezes them movement wise. *'Ultra Light-Knuckle': Tiga can charge his fists with energy for a more effective attack. *'Flushing Attack': A super-charged dash in which Tiga charges himself with energy and tackles his foe. Can destroy monsters in one hit. *'Cell Change Beam One': Charged the same way as the Zepellion ray, Tiga emits a ray from both hands that calms the monster. *'Cell Change Beam Two': Tiga can generate a sphere using the crystal on his forehead that changes a monster into a normal creature, is not one hundred percent effective and uses a lot of energy. *'Ultra Psychic': After touching the stone on his forehead, Tiga can emit a beam from his middle and index finger to levitate objects and telekinetically control them as they are surrounded by a green aura. *'Crystal Power': Raising his hands to beside his forehead crystal and then to his side Tiga can fire a beam from the crystal on his forehead to recharge another Ultra. Used to save Ultraman Dyna from Queen Monera. *'Forehead Prison': Tiga can emit this beam by first placing his index fingers in his forehead, and then extending his fingers to release the beam. This encases the foe in an orb. *'Tiga Catch': Tiga can catch an energy blast and cupping it into an energy ball. Usually, Tiga throws back the energy ball to the opponent. Zepillioj Ray Ginga.jpg|Zepellion Ray Mode Switch.jpg|Type Change tiga_hand_slash.jpg|Hand Slash Tiga Special timer flash.jpg|Special Timer Flash Revival_Beam.jpg|Crystal Power tiga_timer_flash.jpg|Timer Flash Ultra Singled Outlakrs.jpg|Tiga Slicer Power Surge.jpg|Ultra Heat Hag Tiga Barrier.jpg|Tiga Barrier Cell Change Beam One.jpg|Cell Change Beam One Ultra Psychic Tiga.jpg|Cell Change Beam Two Forehead Prison.jpg|Ultra Fix Tiga Tornado.jpg|Tiga Tornado Ultra Brain Chop.jpg|Ultra Brain Chop Tiga Pitfall.jpg|Tiga Pitfall Tiga Ultra Fix.jpg|Forehead Prison Hand Shooter.jpg|Hand Shooter Ultra Psychic er.jpg|Ultra Psychic Specium_Ray_Jubilee.jpg|Specium Ray Tiga_Teleporting.jpg|Tiga Teleporting Tiga_Catch.png|Tiga Catch Tiga_Kick.jpg|Tiga Multi Kick Spacium Multi Ray.jpg|Specium Multi Ray - Power= Power Type In , Tiga becomes red in coloration theme, it is called upon when Tiga wishes to exert more physical power but the cost is speed and agility. It is designed for high power and combat in high pressure environments. In the 4kids dub it is also known as "Power mode." He got his power from Darramb's power. Its body colors are red and silver. *'Flight speed': Mach 3 *'Running speed': Mach 1 *'Underwater speed': Mach 1 *'Burrowing speed': Mach 1 *'Jumping distance': 500 m *'Grip Strength': 70,000 t Techniques Special Moves *'Delacium Light Stream': Power Type's finishing move. Tiga can gathers heat energy by spreading his arms apart, coming together at his chest as he holds the energy in a ball form. He then tosses the gathered energy as a beam from his right hand while his left is balled up into a fist. It can destroy monsters in one blow. *'Zepellion Ray': In this mode Tiga is able to fire a red version of the Zepellion Ray, used when Tiga couldn't afford to change types. Physical Techniques *'Super Strength': In Power Type, Tiga's body boasts incredible brute strength, being able to pick up and toss monsters with little difficulty. His endurance is also increased. **'Tiga Head Crusher': Tiga can grab the opponent, holding it upside down and then with all his might slams them head first into the ground. This can leave the opponent trapped with their head in the ground. *'Tiga-Punch Blitz': Straight punch using unleashed stored up energy. There is an explosive discharge on impact. **'Tiga-Kick Blitz': A powerful kick charged with energy, upon impact the energy is discharged into the target. **'Dropped Tiga Power Heel': An axe kick from 500 meters after a jump. The technique requires the foot be held high. **'Tiga Power Punch': Instead of using the gathered energy to perform the Delacium Light Stream, Tiga can absorb the energy into his body, this is performed to charge up for a powerful punch that dishes out all power of the body concentrated into the arms. **'Ultra Power Chop': A chop using stored up energy. **'Ultra Back Breaker': A bear hug that breaks the enemy's spine. Used on Fire Golza. **'Ultra-Lifter': A skill for lifting and throwing heavy opponents, used on Gakuma. **'Ultra Whipper': A skill to throw the opponent a great distance. **'Ultra Swing': A skill where the enemy is swung around and thrown using their legs and/or tail. **'Tiga Holder': When Tiga crosses his arms, he can easily hold enemy's physical attacks. **'Ultra Spin Attack': Tiga runs towards his opponent and somersaults forward landing on them they brought down with the head caught between his legs. Only used in episode 22. Other Techniques *'Miracle Balloon Beam': Tiga's hands come together at his chest, cupped, to create a huge bubble, and then hurls it with both hands still cupped at his foe. This move can encase monsters in a huge bubble. It can change a monster that was once an animal into the creature it was before mutation. *'Energy Pulse': In Power Mode, Tiga can send energy pulses throughout his body, to shock anything that has latched on to him. *'Tiga Hold Light Wave': Tiga can create strings of energy, going from one finger to the other. His fists then come together to release the waves at his opponent. These waves, when used, can stop a monster from trying to disappear. It can also be used to catch enemy fire and return it back as well as reversing a teleportation. *'Huge Makeover': Used when captured in the Raybeak Leader's shrinking ray gun. With circular motions of his arms, Tiga can change his size. He became large with enough force to shatter the gun. *'Tiga Burning Dash': The power type version of the Flushing Attack. An airborne ramming technique where the right arm is clenched outward. Can destroy monster in one hit. Delacium Light Stream.jpg|Delacium Light Stream Tiga Head Crash.jpg|Tiga Head Crushser imagebelial.ddnnssn.jpg|Zepellion Ray tiga_hold.jpg|Tiga Hold Light Wave Jlksmmsjana.jpg|Hand Slash Ultra Back Breaker.jpg|Ultra Blitz Punch Tiga Burning Dash.jpg|Tiga Burning Dash Miracle Ballon Beam.jpg|Miracle Balloon Beam Ultra Lifter.jpg|Ultra Lifter Ultra Kick Blitz.jpg|Tiga-Blitz kick imageedhsjs.jpg|Tiga Holder Power Tiga Barrie.jpg|Tiga Barrier - Sky= Sky Type , Tiga's indigo form, he trades much of his strength for great speed and agility this makes him much faster than any of his other modes. It is lavender in coloration theme. It is designed for high speed melee combat and aerial combat. In the 4kids dub it is known as "Speed mode." He got his speed from Hudra's power. Its body colors are silver, and purple. *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Traveling Speed': Mach 2 *'Underwater peed': Mach 1 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 1 *'Jumping Distance': 1000 ms *'Grip Strength': 30,000 t Techniques Special Moves *'Ranbalt Light Bomb': Sky Type's finishing move. Tiga can unleash a powerful blue energy arrow by spreading his arms upward to gather power, then coming together at his left side, his left hand cupped, and his right hand open over it. Tiga then tosses the gathered energy at his foes with his right hand. It can destroy monsters in one blow. *'Zepellion Ray (Not Used)': In theory, just like Tiga Power Type, Tiga Sky Type also can fire his own version of Zepellion Ray. Physical Techniques *'Super Speed': In Sky Type, Tiga's body boasts incredible super speed, being able to get out and run from any tight situation with little difficulty. Tiga lso can combine his attacks with the form' speed. **'Tiga Machine Gun Punch': Tiga can hit his opponent ten times in one second. **'Ultra Body attack': When flying Tiga can use his body as battering ram at high speeds without ill effect on himself, his fists are charged with energy. Used against the first Gazoto to bring it down. **'Tiga Sky Kick': A jump kick designed to take down airborne enemies, it flies upward instead of down. Used to down Melba. **'Tiga Sky Chop': A powerful chop dished out using timing and speed, can be used continuously. **'Ultra Drop Heel': A kick technique using rotation to add power, used on Kyrieloid. **'Ultra Leg Whip': A throwing technique using the opponent's legs and/or feet. **'Ultra Whipper': A throwing technique similar to Ultraseven's Flying Mare. **'Tiga Sky Dash': The sky type version of the Flushing Attack. An airborne ramming technique where the left arm is extended outward. Tiga can hit his opponent using his own body without fear of damage. Used to down Alien Regulan. **'Sky Thunder Dash': When faced with multiple enemies in episode 38, Tiga moved at incredible speeds more so than any known Ultra while continuously attacking. Unfortunately his opponents were illusions. *'Healing Ability': Like any Ultra Tiga bleeds light not blood making easier for him to recover, but in Sky type any injury, even those prior to using that form will be healed in thirty seconds. Other Techniques *'Tiga Freezer': By putting his hands together in a similar fashion to the Ranbalt Light Bomb, Tiga fires a beam above his foes which explodes into a thick mist that freezes the target completely. *'Flash Bomber': Tiga can cross his hands and place them forward releasing a powerful energy stream, its strength is unknown as it was only ever used to counter enemy attacks. Ranbalt Light Bullet.jpg|Ranbalt Light Bomb imagerhghjjhggjhhgj.jpg|Hand Slash tiga_freezer.jpg|Tiga Freezer Tiga Sky Dash.jpg|Tiga Sky Dash Tiga Sky Pitfall.jpg|Tiga Pitfall Tiga_Sky_Kick.jpg|Tiga Sky Kick Bomber Flash.jpg|Flash Bomber Healing Ability.jpg|Healing Abilities - Glitter= Glitter Tiga is Tiga's Final Form. This form achieved when Humans or any other beings (e.i. Giants of Light) give their inner light of Hope to Tiga. *'Flight Speed': Mach 10 *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 5 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Distance': 1,500 M *'Grip Strength': 100,000 t Special Moves *'Glitter Zepellion Ray': Tiga's "L" Style finisher. It is an upgraded version of his Multi Form finisher. Very powerful. *'Color Timer Flash': Tiga can fire a rainbow-colored beam from his color timer. It is an upgraded version of his Multi Form finisher. This attack is very strong, as it can defeated Gatanozoa in one hit. *'Glitter Bomber': Tiga gathers energy into his color timer and can fire energy beams from his hands. This is powerful enough to knock monsters like Gatanozoa off the ground, and possibly destroy them. *'Glitter Vanisher': Tiga gathers energy into his color timer and can fire energy beams from feet. This is powerful enough to knock monsters like Gatanozoa off the ground, and possibly destroy them. *'Glitter Ring Shield': A yellow, shield that covers Tiga and gives the appearance that he has turned yellow. This will give Tiga a strong immune from most of enemies' attacks. Was only used when Tiga merged remaining energy from the Giants Of Light, but appears briefly on this form's first activation. **'Glitter Spark': When Tiga crosses his arms and opens them he can release the power of the Glitter Ring Shield as a powerful intense light from his entire body. It was used to destroyed Demonzoa from her inside. Glitter Zepellion Ray2.jpg|Glitter Zepellion Ray Glitter Vanisher Complete.jpg|Color Timer Flash Glitter Bomber.jpg|Glitter Bomber Glitter Vanisher.jpg|Glitter Vanisher U tigag.jpg|Glitter Ring Shield - Dark= Tiga Dark Tiga’s original form in ancient times, it was colored Black and Gun-Metal grey, he abandoned this form when he turned to the light. Millennia later however when the Dark Giants awakened again, Kamila gave Daigo the Dark Spark Lens and he was reborn once more. Due to Daigo's lack of an evil heart, he could not demonstrate the full power of this form, being only able to use about half of this forms true potential. The form was introduced during a vision induced by Kamila, Daigo first appeared as Multi-Type Tiga but was quickly turned into Tiga's dark form. It appeared in Ultraman Ginga after his spark doll was Dark Lived by Dark Lugeil. *'Flight Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Traveling Speed': 900 km per hour *'Underwater Speed': 900 km per hour *'Burrowing Speed': 800 km per hour *'Jumping Distance': 400 m *'Grip Strength': 30,000 t Techniques Ray Techniques *'Dark Zepellion Ray': Although not seen, it is believed that Tiga Dark could fire the dark Zepellion Ray at equivalent power level to Multi Type's. *'Hand Slash (Name Unknown)': Tiga Dark fired a black light bullet similar to the Multi Type's Hand Slash. Used in Ultraman Ginga. *'Dark Vision (Name Unknown)': Tiga can fire a dark energy from his eyes, to make another being become a giant. Used in Ultraman Ginga on Alien Valky. Physical Techniques *'Dark Whipper': The same as the Ultra Whipper *'Dark Mayer': The same as the Flying Mare *'Dark Swim': Tiga could swim at 900 km per hr in the Dark Water dimension despite the great pressures. *'Dark Power': While inferior, it allowed for Daigo to keep up with Darramb. *'Dark Punch': A quick counter punch *'Dark Kick': A powerful straight kick, is able to strike with super speed and stun the enemy. Other Techniques *'Attack Absorption': If Tiga Dark is hit with dark light energy, he can convert it into pure light energy, and rid himself of some of the darkness inside him, which was how he became Tiga Tornado. *'Power of Darkness': It has been stated by Kamilla that Tiga wielded a greater power of darkness than any of the other Dark Giant, even Kamilla herself, implying that Daigo never used his full potential as Tiga, save Glitter mode. During their fight Darramb said that Daigo was only using half of his true power, though he may have been comparing Tiga Dark to Tiga Multi type. The original Tiga was also able to steal the abilities of his fellow Dark Giants. Ultra-Act Ultraman Tiga Dark.JPG|Dark Zepellion Ray Dark Light Absorbtion.jpg|Dark Light Absorption Dark Slash.jpg|Hand Slash Dark Eyes Beam.jpg|Dark Vision - Tornado= Tiga Tornado Moments after absorbing Darramb’s Fire Magnum, Tiga Dark became . Moments later, Tiga charged and fired the Delacium Light Stream, firing into Darramb’s chest and killing him instantly. As Tiga left the Dark Water, Hudra attacked him and after a vicious struggle, Iruma detonated a huge cache of explosives, blowing both heroes out of Hudra’s dimension. Hudra tried to blast Tiga with the Hugust, but Tiga Tornado absorbed it to become Tiga Blast. *'Flight Speed': Mach 3 *'Running Speed': 800 km per hour *'Underwater Speed': Mach 1 *'Burrowing Speed': 900 km per hour *'Jump Power:' 400 m *'Grip Strength': 60,000 t Techniques Special Moves *'Delacium Light Stream': Tiga Tornado had the same signature finisher at Tiga Power Type, where Tiga gathers heat energy by spreading his arms apart, coming together at his chest as he holds the energy in a ball form. He then tosses the gathered energy as an energy ball from his right hand while his left is balled up into a fist. *'Hand Slash': A standard technique of Tiga, where he fires an energy blast from his hand. Physical Techniques *'Super Strength': Due to absorbing Darramb's power, Tiga Tornado has the same power as Power Type. *'Tornado Breaker': Same as the Ultra Back Breaker. *'Tornado Lifter': Same as the Ultra Lifter. *'Tornado Swing': Same as the Ultra Swing *'Tornado Punch': Same as the Tiga Power Punch. *'Tornado Kick': Hit the opponent in the abdomen with the Knee, there is also an axe and jump kick version. Other Techniques *'Attack Absorption': If Tiga Tornado is hit with dark light energy, he can convert it into pure light energy, and rid himself of some of the darkness inside him, which was how he became Tiga Blast. Ranbalt Dark Bomd.jpg|Delacium Light Stream Dark Light Absorbtion.jpg|Attack Absorption Tiga Tornado Hand Slash.jpg|Hand Slash - Blast= Tiga Blast After absorbing Hudra’s Hugust, Tiga Tornado became and fired the Ranbalt Light Bomb, killing the second giant. Soon, Tiga Blast confronted the last Dark Giant, Kamila herself and the fight began. While Kamila gained the upper hand, Rena soon arrived to back up Tiga. But as Kamila tried to kill her with her energy whip, Tiga jumped in front, absorbing the energy to fully purify himself of the Darkness, which was how he became Ultraman Tiga once more. *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Running Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Underwater Speed': 800 km per hour *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 1 *'Jumping Distance': 900 m *'Grip Strength': 25,000 t Techniques Special Moves *'Ranbalt Light Bomb': Tiga Blast had the same signature finisher at Tiga Sky Type, where Tiga unleashes a powerful blue energy arrow by spreading his arms upward to gather power, then coming together at his left side, his left hand cupped, and his right hand open over it. Tiga then tosses the gathered energy at his foes with his right hand. Physical Techniques *'Super Speed': Due to absorbing Hudra's power, Tiga Blast has the same power as Sky Type. *'Blast Kick': Same as the Tiga Sky Kick. *'Blast Chop': Same as the Tiga Sky Chop. Other Techniques *'Attack Absorption': If Tiga Blast is hit with dark light energy, he can convert it into pure light energy, and rid himself of some of the darkness inside him, which was how he became Ultraman Tiga. Ranbalt Light Bomb.jpg|Ranbalt Light Bomb Dark Light Absorbtion.jpg|Attack Absorption }} Transformation Spark Lens: Daigo Madoka raises the Spark Lens to the sky and activates it. When gripped tightly the Spark Lens wing like "appendages" then unfold and light shines from it transforming Daigo into Tiga. The Spark Lens will not work if shrouded by any form of intense darkness. During the series finale, the Spark Lens disintegrated into dust perhaps due to Tiga being transformed into a statue again. Daigo holding the spark lens.jpg|Daigo holding the spark lens. The spark lens opens.jpg|The Spark Lens open Light f.jpg| tga rs.png|Tiga's first rise, first appeared in episode 4 Ultrmn Tg rise.jpg|Ultraman Tiga's regular rise. Tg_rise_tt.png|Tiga's rise in Ultraman Retsuden. *Dark Spark Lens: appeared only in the movie. The Dark Spark Lens is a dark version of its light counterpart. As Tiga was originally a dark Ultra, it stands to reason that this may have been the original form of the Spark Lens. When gripped tightly and raised to the sky the wing like appendages unfold, dark energy shines from it and Daigo will transform into Tiga Dark. What became of it after the battle with Kamila is unknown, it possibly disappeared or may have turned into a new Spark Lens like the original given that Daigo's son recognized an ancient version of his father's device, regardless Daigo's days as an Ultra warrior were over as he never transformed again. Dark_Spark_Leensjj.jpg|Dark Spark Lens activation. Tiga_Dark_arises.jpg|Tiga Dark arises in the movie. *Ginga Spark: By placing Tiga's Spark Doll on the Ginga Spark, Hikaru can UltraLive with the Ultra. Dkdiifigititi4;858885.jpg|Tiga being Ultralived with the Ginga Spark by Hikaru. Tiga_Rise_Ginga.jpg|Tiga's Rise with the Ginga Spark *Ginga Light Spark:By placing Tiga's Spark Doll on the Ginga Dummy Spark, a user can Ultralive into Ultraman Tiga. Spark Doll Ultraman Tiga became a''' Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Darkness Spark's powers. His Spark doll was kept in Dark Lugiel's collection, and was Dark Lived into '''Tiga Dark to stop Ginga. After his defeat, Tiga Dark reverted back to his normal form and has been kept by Hikaru. This Spark Doll has been used on two occasions by two people : *In the first Theater Special, when Hikaru Ultra Lives into Tiga to face Tyrant. *In Episode 10 (Darkness and Light) , where Kenta Watarai Ultra Lives into Ultraman to stop Super Grand King alongside Ultraman and Ultraseven. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, it is assumed Ultraman Tiga's Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back to its original form and depart Earth to return home. Other Media Ultraman Hit Song History New Hero Hen ''-Believe in yourself, Zero!-'' Ultraman Tiga, along with Dyna, Gaia He reappeared in this movie along with Ultraman Dyna , Ultraman Gaia , Cosmos, Nexus , Max, Mebius and Ultraman Zero. He appeared with Dyna and Gaia after Zero was nearly killed by Yapool. Tiga Manga Tiga also stars in a Manga drawn by Tony Wong and published by Dark Horse Comics. Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Tiga appears to have a counterpart in the movie where he was born from human dreams. Relationships *Kamila: Former Lover *Hudra: Former Brother in arms *Darramb: Former Brother in arms *Ultraman Dyna: Successor Merchandise Action Figures Bandai has released many Ultraman Tiga figures including Ultra Hero Series, Action Hero Series and Ultra-Act. Medicom & Banpresto have also created Ultraman Tiga figures and toys. UHS 2000 Tiga Power Type.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2000 release: Ultraman Tiga Power Type UHS 2000 Tiga Gold.JPG|Ultra Hero Series 2000 release: Glitter Tiga UHS 2000 Tiga Multi.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2000 release: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type UHS 2004 Tiga Multi.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2004 release: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type UHS 2004 Tiga Sky.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2004 release: Ultraman Tiga Sky Type UHS 2004 Tiga Power.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2004 release: Ultraman Tiga Power Type UHS 2004 Tiga Dark.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2004 release: Ultraman Tiga Dark Image(1398).jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2009 reissued: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type 16 tiga a.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2009 reissued: Ultraman Tiga Power Type Tiga Sky.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2009 reissued: Ultraman Tiga Sky TypeUHS 15 Tiga Multi.jpg|The 2009 resculpt toy of Ultraman Tiga Multi-Type. UHS 17 Tiga Sky.JPG|The 2009 resculpt toy of Ultraman Tiga Sky-Type. 04.jpg Actiontiga.jpg=450.jpeg|Action Hero Series: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type rah_umtiga04.jpg|RAH Medicom figure: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type Banpresto Ultraman Tiga.jpg|Banpresto 10-inches figure: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type Ultra-Act Ultraman Tiga.jpg|Ultra-Act: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type Ultra-Act Ultraman Tiga Power.jpg|Ultra-Act: Ultraman Tiga Power Type Ultra-Act_UltramanTiga_Sky_Type.jpg|Ultra-Act: Ultraman Tiga Sky Type Ultra-Act Ultraman Tiga Dark.JPG|Ultra-Act: Ultraman Tiga Dark $(KGrHqEOKjkE5bvRygq+BObpVFlI,g~~_35.jpg|Ultra Act : Tiga Power Type fire Delacium light Stream WP_000935.jpg Ultra-Act_Ultraman_Tiga_Power_Type.JPG Ultra-Act-Ultraman-Tiga-Dark-Form-02.jpg 1048.jpg|Ultra Act: Tiga Multi Type ULTRA--UP7_16CM_AUG2011_BANDAI_3360_0.jpg 23.jpg Ultra-Act-Ultraman-Tiga-Dark-Official-Images-04.jpg|Tiga Dark Trivia *Tiga is the first Ultra with the ability to change his form. *Ultraman Tiga was originally proposed to be called Mountain Gulliver, but was rejected by the GUTS members due to them thinking the name was stupid. The name was later to be used for the giant robot in Ultraman Dyna. *Tiga is the second Ultraman to bare the color purple, the first was Ultraman King. *Besides the Original Tiga's human form, all of Tiga's human hosts were descendants of the Original Tiga, with Daigo being implied to be the original Tiga's reincarnation. *Something to note, despite having ultimately three people takek up the mantle of Tiga, not including the original Tiga himself who was never shown fighting. It is known that when Daigo or the other two transformed they themselves controlled the Ultra, so the Real Tiga's fighting skills were never truly demonstrated. *The name Tiga in both Malaysian and Indonesian languages, means the number three, possibly to reference the three forms of this Ultra. **In Indonesian subtitles, Ultraman Tiga has been mistakenly written as "Ultraman 3". And in some english translations that are based on Bahasa or Malay, Ultraman Tiga was mistakenly reffered to as "Ultraman Three". *Many people are mistaken that Ultraman Tiga's multi type is Red and Blue but he is Red and Purple. The Ultra who is Red and Blue is Ultraman Dyna. However his Sky Type is supposed to be all blue. *In the beginning of the show Tiga's rise wasn't shown very much. Instead it would show Tiga growing to full height, a bit like Ultraseven, or an entirely different transformation sequence. This was probably because Tsuburaya wanted to try new transformation sequences or they thought that viewers wouldn't like the rise. *Tiga is the first Ultra to be able to change his form to counter an opponent. *Ultraman Tiga's form colors are said to be based on the wave lengths and strengths of the visible spectrum of light, with the purple spectrum of light which carries little energy (weak), to red side which carries large amounts of energy (strong). *Tiga's Multi Type figure from 2009 Ultra Hero Series line was mistakenly painted Blue and Red instead of Purple and Red. *A design similar to Tiga's color timer was made for Ultraman Cosmos & Ultraman Max's color timers. *This Ultra is the Malaysians' favorite Ultraman because his name Tiga has a meaning in their language and the colors of his multi-type resemble their national flag's colors. *It is popular fan debate that Tiga is stronger than Dyna, even possibly that Tiga might be Dyna's mentor. It may be possible as the dialogue in the Final Odyssey implies the original Tiga was at least twice as powerful as what Daigo demonstrated. *Tiga is the first Ultraman to have multiple human hosts. All of them are in the Madoka family line. **This excluding Hikaru and company who transformed into Tiga using his Spark Doll. *Chronologically speaking, Tiga is the first evil Ultra to appear in his series. However he was evil long ago during the time of the ancient civilization, long before Evil Tiga. Also, Tiga was then purely evil, rather than Evil Tiga who was good but corrupted by Masaki's impure heart. **Tiga also the first Ultra to defect from the side of evil. *In Superior 8 Ultra Brothers, Tiga changed into Glitter Form without outside help. The other Ultra Brothers also transformed including Mebius from the Showa universe leading some to seen as a sign of the full potential of the power of Ultra realized. Many believe that Tiga and the other Ultras transformed due to the hope of the people nearby that they protected and inspired. *The reason why Glitter Tiga's Glitter Ring Shield only appeared when Tiga merged with the lights of the Ancient Giants of Light is because of the limitations of special effects during the previous and first demonstration of Glitter form on Television and should not be taken into consideration. *It is unknown if Tiga Dark's fighting style in Ginga was from any of Tiga's previous hosts. Since, from Darramb's words, the original Tiga Dark was far more powerful than all of Tiga' hosts already demonstrated. In theory, Tiga Dark could have defeated Ginga and Jean-nine very easily, if his battle style was that of the original Tiga Dark. Gallery Gallery:Ultraman Tiga (character) Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultras Category:The Dark Giants Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:Ultras With Rounded Head Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Super Ultras Category:Form-changing Ultras Category:Revived Characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters Category:Template